


The Deal

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: The Marriage [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Shiro, M/M, Praise Kink, There will be blood in the sex, This is a vampire sex fic, Top Lance, Vampire Shiro, background Heith, face fucking, human hunk, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: "Fine, i'll go find someone willing.""Shiro the world is nothing like you remember."Shiro just stared Keith down until he sighed. After a change of clothes and a warning to be careful Shiro was on his own in an area called a city wearing a thing called skinny jeans.He followed his nose through the streets, hearing the thump of loud music. Found a building that smelled of human, sweat, sex. It was loud, bright. Multiple colors of light flashing and moving through the air. He slipped in easily, eyes widening when he saw all the humans, talking, moving, grinding together like some sort of sordid orgy in the middle of the room. *This will be easy* he thought eyes scanning the area.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So advance warning I wrote this in storytime of the Shance Support Squad discord chat. That being said the paragraphs are poorly spaced and there is a lot of saying names instead of he/him.

War, battle, blood, death. His people were starving, overrunning the planet and killing off their food supply, the humans. What humans they didn't kill and drain instantly they kept like toys, pets, snacks. He couldn't take seeing the world like this. Couldn't stand seeing all the death. So he took matters into his own hands.

The war was won, he'd battled hard with his small army of loyal followers, vampire and human alike. But it had cost him. He'd lost so much in that last battle, parts of himself. Literally. So he was forced to take to the ground to heal, leaving the safety of his dream world in the hands of his greatest friend and partner. His only family, turned with his own blood.

The sleep was easy, he fell into the dark dreamless slumber within seconds. Waking, well. Not so much. He awoke with a scream, tore himself from the ground, his fingers bleeding from digging himself out. He felt like his heart was beating a million miles a minute, his breathing labored, though he had neither.

Footsteps rushed to his side, a skidding in dirt and cold hands on his cheeks. Wide purple eyes glinting in the light searching his own. "Shiro?" 

“Keith." He looked around, they were in a building of some sort. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?" 

Keith's smile was soft but amused. "Someone has to keep you safe. Come on, I'll get you some food."

 

Food sounded great as Shiro hadn't eaten in a long time so he followed Keith up the steps into a brightly lit room, confused by the lack of fire and moving shadow from the lights. They moved into a room that sparkled silver and a large man turned with a grin to greet them. 

Shiro could smell him immediately. Human. _Food._ He stepped forward and Keith shot him a glare, smacking a bag from the sparkling silver box onto the counter and pointedly standing between Shiro and the human.

Shiro looked down at the bag, moist with dew, then back up at Keith. "And this is?"

"what you fought for. Your meal." 

Shiro frowned. "I'm not eating that." 

"Then you wont eat. You can only drink from willing humans now, per the laws."

"So, let me drink from that one."

"Touch him and I will send you back to the earth Shiro. Hunk is mine." 

"Aw babe." The human spoke. Shiro watched the blush cross both their cheeks. Shaking his head he sighed.

"Fine, i'll go find someone willing." 

"Shiro the world is nothing like you remember." 

Shiro just stared Keith down until he sighed. After change of clothes and a warning to be careful Shiro was on his own in an area called a city wearing a thing called _skinny jeans._

He followed his nose through the streets, hearing the thump of loud music. Found a building that smelled of human, sweat, sex. It was loud, bright. Multiple colors of light flashing and moving through the air. He slipped in easily, eyes widening when he saw all the humans, talking, moving, grinding together like some sort of sordid orgy in the middle of the room. _This will be easy_ he thought eyes scanning the area.

He moved through the humans, ignoring hands that pawed at him in search of one that appeased his tastes. He found him quickly, moving in the crowd with ease, dark skin gleaming with sweat, one hand in his sweaty brown locks, pushing them back from his face as he moved in a hypnotic rhythm with the music. Shiro could feel his fangs aching to sink into the man's flesh. His cock stirred in his too-tight pants at the thought of it. So he moved forward, intent to talk to the man, to proposition a night of fun for both of them.

He reached him easily, reaching out to get his attention, startled when blue eyes opened in a coy smirk in front of him and tan hands wrapped around his neck pulling him forward. The man moved quick, grinding his hips into Shiro's and breathing into his ear. "Hey there, Angel. I was hoping it was me you were looking at."

Shiro blushed _Angel?_ The hands ran down his chest, gliding over his muscles under the top Keith had forced him into. They gripped his hips and easily directed them, moving the two in a sordid dance with the thumping music. Shiro swallowed hard as the man leaned forward again, lips brushing his ear as he spoke. "You look like a man who's always in control, how about you let me help you lose it?"

Shiro's thoughts were clouded with hunger. All he knew was this perfect specimen of _dinner_ was grinding against him just right and he could _feel_ the hard press of interest from him, even with their clothes between them. His mouth watered, taking in a sweet scent of flowers and sugar. 

The man pulled back a little, giving him a coy look. "You can call me Lance, Angel. Will you give me your name, or shall we just stick with _Angel?"_

Shiro runs his tongue along his fangs and nods. "Shiro, my name is Shiro." Lance grins, his eyes sparkling in the lights as he leans forward, his hands move back, cupping Shiro's ass and pressing it forward in a slow, hard grind against him. Tan fingers move back up dipping into the tight confines of his pants and tracing the skin just underneath. 

"Such a good boy, Shiro." Shiro swallows hard. "I think we can come to a mutual agreement. You give me what I want and I'll take good care of you." He leans in again to whisper and Shiro can't help but bury his nose in Lance's neck. "What do you say, big boy? Let me show you the night of your dreams?"

Shiro takes a breath in an attempt to steady himself but his mind is only filled with images of naked flesh surrounded by sweet smelling blue flowers. "Wh-" he clears his throat to try again. "What do you want?" 

Lance's hands dip lower, pressed into the back of his pants giving the flesh a squeeze. "I want control. Won't you keep being a good boy, Shiro, and give me control?" 

"And i'll get what I want too?" Shiro's mouth was watering at the thought of sinking his fangs into Lance's fragrant flesh. 

Lance moved, eyes hooded as he slid his lips, barely touching the flesh, across Shiro's jaw and up to his lips. "You will get what you want after I get what I want. Do we have a deal?"

Shiro nods, their lips brushing together with the movement. "Yeah, deal. I'll give you what you want but I get what I want, no matter what it is, after." 

Lance leans back, eyes searching Shiro's before grinning, pulling his hands out of his pants to hold one out to him. Shiro looks down at the hand, nails colored a glittering blue just like his eyes, then back up at said eyes. Chuckling at the formality Shiro takes the hand in his own, shaking. Lance almost seems to glow with the bright smile that takes up his face. Yanking the hand still in his he presses their lips together, tongue quickly running along the seam of Shiro's.

Shiro groans, opening his mouth and Lance presses forward, tongue dancing around his fangs easily, brushing along them with a teasing touch sending jolts of pleasure through Shiro's body. Moving to kiss back Shiro is startled to find fingers in his long hair, yanking it hard and drawing a moan out of his mouth into Lance's. 

Lance swallows the moans eagerly, his hips moving again, free hand pushing Shiro's to direct him in their dance. Lance's knee comes up to press hard into Shiro causing his eyes to flutter and a loud moan to escape his lips. A returning groan mixing into their kiss.

Lance pulls back, giving Shiro a dark look. "Come with me." Shiro nods and Lance turns, yanking him through the bodies and out into the open air. They move quickly, weaving through alleyways as if avoiding people. Shiro didn't mind especially when Lance would randomly stop in the darkness between two buildings, pressing Shiro hard into a building and grinding into him while he kisses him deep until his mind is clouded with lust. 

They make it to a small yellow house, the same blue flowers from Shiro’s imagination waving in front of it. Lance stops, just inside the gate of the fence circling the home and turns to Shiro. "Still coming?" Shiro's nod is quick as he steps past the gate, a cold chill going up his spine as he moves into Lance's personal space.

Lance grabs the collar of Shiro's shirt, walking backwards along the stone path up to the house. He opens the door easily with a push of his foot, still walking backwards into the home, pulling Shiro along until they're both inside and the door clicks shut. 

The air inside seems cleaner, smelling of ocean and flowers, Shiro barely notices too absorbed in Lance's tongue tracing along his lower lip. He leans forward intent on capturing it into his own mouth, to suck and lick and pull moans out of his mouth. Lance's hand comes up, pressing against Shiro's lips. Shiro frowns opening his eyed to Lance's amused smirk. "I believe our deal was that I'm the one in control."

Shiro nods, his tongue darting out to curl around one of Lance's fingers. Lance chuckles. "Seems you're going to be a bit of a troublemaker." Shiro gives a smug look which only causes Lance to laugh. "Come along, i have ways of making you behave." 

Lance leads him through a door into a room softly lit in glowing blue orbs on the wall, it was scarcely decorated with only a small bedside drawer and a large bed holding too many pillows. He pulls Shiro to the edge of the bed, turning to place a chaste kiss on his lips before tugging his shirt up over his head. Shiro doesn't have time to be embarrassed about his scarred body before Lance moves around him giving a hard shove sending the vampire toppling onto the bed. 

Turning onto his back Shiro watches Lance crawl up onto the bed, trapping his larger body between his arms and legs. Lance moves up, sitting on Shiro's upper chest, the bulge in his tight pants enticingly close as Lance leans over his head and digs around in the pillows. 

A cool hand runs up his left arm, pulling it up above his head where Lance pins it down lightly before running another hand up Shiro's right arm, not even hesitating over the grossly scarred arm as he pulls it up to pin them together. Lance shifts up further practically burying Shiro's face under his crotch as his hands move above his head. Just when Shiro decides he can't stick still anymore there's a slide of fabric and a pinch to his wrists.

Lance chuckles, looking down at Shiro with a smug smile, which only grows as he watches Shiro tug on his arms and effectively, the fabric holding them tight to the headboard of the bed. "There we go." He sits up straight, but doesn't move back, tan fingers moving to pet through Shiro's hair, running along the strip of white. "Now you'll be a good boy, won't you?"

Shiro nods, rubbing his head against Lance's hand. Lance smiles, scooting down so he can lick into Shiro's mouth again, letting out a happy hum as his tongue traces the razor-sharp fangs. Lance's tongue presses up into one and Shiro moans as the coppery taste of blood touches his own tongue, laced with a sweetness he'd never tasted before.

Shiro jerks forward trying to chase the taste, his hands jerk at the binds trying to pull Lance back when he pulls away, tongue running slowly along his lips, leaving a barely-there trail of red behind. Shiro whimpers, the smell of blood weaving into his senses making him crave for more. "Please."

Lance grins, leaning back down to hover just out of reach, his hands moving up to pinch Shiro's nipples causing him to gasp, arching his back into the touch. "Hmmm, sensitive aren't you?"

Lance moves his hands up, running them up Shiro's neck to cup his face. He places a chaste kiss on his lips and watches Shiro's tongue come out to lick away the small amount of blood. He grinds down, hard, pressing their hardness together in a slow, torturous rhythm. "What do you want, Shiro?" 

“More.” 

Lance chuckles, kissing Shiro deep, spreading more sweetened blood along his tongue and teeth as his hips keep rocking. Shiro sucks on his tongue, moaning at the flavor barely coating his mouth.

Lance pulls back, crossing his arms on Shiro's chest and propping his chin on them looking down at him. "More?" Shiro's eyes open, drooping heavily and dazed. He nods his head slowly and Lance smiles. "Will you behave?" Shiro nods again. "Such a good boy." 

Shiro shudders and Lance chuckles again. "A vampire who enjoys praise, my dream come true."  
He pushes himself up, crawling forward until he's straddled just above Shiro's shoulders. Unbuttoning his pants he wiggles the tight pants down until he can easily pull himself our? Stroking his length in Shiro's face. "Now, you're going to open that pretty mouth of yours for me to use, and you're going to control those cute fangs of yours. And if you're a good boy, like i know you will be, i'll give you more than just a taste."

Shiro nods, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Lance waits, watching with a small frown until the sharp points of Shiro's fangs recede down to a safe size. Satisfied Lance moves up on his knees, gripping the headboard and pressing his hips forward into the slick heat. They both moan, Lance's hips thrusting forward into the back of shiro's mouth, back out, and in again. Slowly working his way down Shiro's throat. 

Shiro groans as Lance's length presses further in, sealing his mouth around it and sucking, thankful he doesn't have to breathe when Lance's hips jerk hard into his throat. Shiro's muffled moans only seeming to encourage the hard thrusts.

Lance's legs shake, he bows over further, resting his head on the headboard of the bed as he thrusts. His mouth falls open in a loud stream of moans, gasping and panting between erratic thrusts. It wasn't long until his hand reaches down, tangling into the thick locks and yanking hard, thrusting deep and releasing. 

Lance pulls back as he releases, spreading his cum along Shiro's tongue and onto his face.

Shiro's tongue curls, and he swallows down what he can, the warmth of the liquid tingling as it moves down his throat. He moans at the sweet and salty taste, eyes closed and hips thrusting involuntarily, his own cock aching inside its too-tight confines. Lance pants hard, smiling as he pulls his hand away from Shiro's head. He moves on shaking limbs off the bed laughing when Shiro's eyes fly open and he lets out a whimper. "Don't worry baby. You did so good, letting me have control like that. You're going to keep giving me control, right?" Shiro nods and Lance grins. "So good for me. I promised you a treat." Lance shakes and shimmies out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor, yanking his shirt over his head before moving around the bed to work off Shiro's shoes and socks. 

Warm hands run up Shiro's legs, brushing just shy of the obvious bulge before undoing the button and zipper and tugging the pants down and off along with the underwear underneath. 

"Laaance." Shiro whined out, hooded eyes watching him, pleading.

"It’s okay baby. I'll keep my promise." Climbing back onto the bed Lance sits on Shiro's chest, looking down at his impressive length. "Perfect in every way." 

Shiro moans, lifting his hips causing his dick to bob in the air. Licking his lips Lance slides down, parting his legs around Shiro's head and looking down in the space between their bodies to look at Shiro. "Be careful where you bite."

Shiro's eyes jerk open wide, meeting with Lance's for only a second before he turned his head, eyes narrowing in on the thick vein on the inside of Lance's thigh. He cranes his neck, kissing the sweet flesh, letting out a pleased groan at the pulse under his lips. Lance shifts, pressing his thigh into Shiro's mouth giving him a better angle. 

Shiro moans, biting into the flesh, his fangs extending to easily pierce the skin and draw a flood of sweetened blood into his mouth, swallowing it down eagerly.

Lance whimpers, hips thrusting forward as Shiro's lips seal around the bite drinking him down messily. He moves his hand blindly around the bed, searching. Opening his mouth he licks up Shiro's thick length, dipping his tongue into the foreskin drawing out the precum that had gathered there and pulling it into his mouth. 

Shiro's body warmed with every swallow of blood into his system. A pleasant tingle filling his senses, buzzing in his brain in the way alcohol has failed to do since his death.

Wrapping his fingers around the bottle he was searching for Lance pulls it over, popping it open and pouring a generous amount onto his hand. It warms up almost instantly as Lance wraps his fingers around Shiro's cock, dragging his hand up to meet his lips and back down, pulling the foreskin down with it. 

Shiro moans, thrusting up into the warm grip, just loose enough to be torturous. Moving his hand down further Lance traces his fingers over Shiro's balls and past, stopping only to swirl around his entrance. Lance hesitates for only a second before he presses his middle finger in, past the ring of muscle. His other hand moves to wrap around the base of Shiro's cock as he opens his mouth wide, taking just the tip into his mouth and sucking, bobbing his head in time with the movement of his finger.

Shiro's entire body was buzzing, his drinking slowing as Lance added a second finger, dipping his head down to take more of Shiro into his mouth as he spread and wiggled his fingers. 

Lance moved his head torturously slow, barely sucking as he thrust his fingers in and out, quickly adding a third that Shiro knew should have burned, but the warm tingling just made the pain that much more pleasant.

Satisfied with the stretch Lance pushes up off of Shiro, pulling his fingers out and looking down at the Vampire, happily laving a tongue over the bite on his leg, a flushed blissed out look on his face. "Such a good boy." Lance pulled away, cooing at Shiro's whimper of protest, petting the hair back from his blood stained chin. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Shiro nods, Lance taps him on his nose, watching his glazed eyes open slowly, taking a moment to focus cross eyed on the finger. "Use your words."

Shiro swallows, licks his lips, blinks a few times until his eyes focus in on Lance's own which look to be glowing in Shiro's blood drunk state. "Please, fuck me." 

Lance grins, looking almost hungry as he presses forward, closer to Shiro's face. "Will you give me all control over you?" 

"Yes, please."

"perfect." Lance grabs Shiro's hair, yanking him into a hard kiss, uncaring of his own blood being smeared on his chin. Climbing over Shiro Lance settles between his legs, gripping his knees and lifting them up to his shoulders. He lines up and pushes in, his thrusts going harder, deeper, faster with each press, giving Shiro little time to adjust. Shiro's eyes close, his mouth opening wide in a loud moan. The bed creaks as he jerks his arms, pulling on the fabric still binding his wrists together.

"aw my poor sweet boy. Do you want me to untie you from the bed?" Lance keeps thrusting, leaning forward and practically bending Shiro in half as he hovers over him, drinking in the way he squirms and moans underneath him. 

Shiro nods rapidly. "Please, please I promise to be good." Lance moves forward, pressing deep into Shiro drawing a loud moan out of him as he reaches up to the headboard, unwinding the cloth from the headboard. Jerking his hands down, wrists still bound together, Shiro tries to capture Lance's head in his hands, confused when Lance moves quicker, out of the way, tutting. "Naughty, no touching."

Shiro whimpers. "Don't worry, baby. Now that you're mine, I'll take good care of you." Lance moves his hands down, pressing them into the back of Shiro's knees, pinning them to the bed on opposite sides of his head. Pleased with the new angle he pulls out then snaps back in. Keeping up a brutal pace as Shiro moans loudly beneath him, eyes watering, mouth wide, hands scrambling to cover his mouth and contain the loud desperate moans coming out of him.

Shiro's dick felt swollen, denied, his balls tight desperate for a release that just wouldn't come as Lance kept going, leaning down to place a kiss on Shiro's forehead as he chased his own pleasure. "Such a good boy. So perfect. Everything I ever wanted." Every line of praise drove Shiro gasping and begging for release around his still bound hands. "Just a little more baby, you can do it. You can cum when I do, okay?"

Shiro nods rapidly, tears and drool running down his still bloody face as Lance thrusts harder, his movements becoming erratic, moans escaping his lips with every thrust until finally- finally he releases. Hot cum shooting into Shiro's abused hole. Feeling the release Shiro arches his back, moaning loud and unrestrained as his dick twitches sending ropes of cum splattering over his chest and arms, some even splashing onto his face due to the angle.

Lance slows down, giving a few more thrusts before pulling out, pleased to watch the dribble of cum slowly leak out of Shiro's hole as he settles him softly onto the bed, laying his legs out and petting them softly. "My good boy, so good for me." Lance sits softly next to him, taking his hands and untying the cloth around them, rubbing his abused wrists. "You were so good for me, giving me control over you. I'll take good care of you from now on."

Shiro smiles, soft and drunk up into glowing blue eyes. "I wish I could keep you forever."

Lance's eyes widen, jaw dropping as the glow leaves his eyes, spreading down his neck and arms circle around Shiro's neck, then down disappearing into his flesh with an unpleasant burn. Lance scrambles, hands digging over the spot where the glow disappeared. "No! Nonono he didn’t mean it! Stop!! That isn’t what he wanted!"

The glowing resurfaced, a brilliant blue flower unmarred by the scar underneath. Lance whimpered, pressing his forehead to the now glowing flesh. "Our deal is complete." He pushes up, looking into Shiro's confused eyes before disappearing in a shower of blue flower petals.

Shiro sat up, eyes wide and confused as he looked down at the glow on his chest. He touched it and it felt warm to the touch, pulsing almost like a heartbeat. Looking around Shiro saw no sign of Lance, his clothes still scattered on the floor. Utterly confused but not wanting to make whatever he'd just done worse by sticking around Shiro quickly redressed and ran out the door. He jumped over the gate of the fence circling the flower fragrant yard and followed his connection with Keith to find his way home.

Opening the door he let out a tired sigh, body freezing when he heard the shout from the kitchen. "STOP WAVING THAT HORRIBLE MANMADE TRAVESTY IN MY FACE!" His head jerked up, eyes wide as he looked down the hall towards the kitchen. 

"Then get out of my house! It's not even safe for your kind here!" Shiro stepped forward, listening.

"Keith put my frying pan down, can't we just listen to what he has to say?"

"yeah _keef_ listen to-" 

"LANCE?" Three pairs of eyes jerked to stare at Shiro in the doorway. Keith who's eyes instantly darted down to the blood still smeared on Shiro's chin, giving out a loud groan. His human he called Hunk, who used this opportunity to take his frying pan back from Keith. And Lance. Who smiled guiltily, flashing a mouth full of sharp teeth, his eyes swirling and glittering in the lamplight, and large translucent blue wings nervously twitching on his back. 

"Hey, baby." Lance's eyes shifted away looking anywhere but at Shiro.

Keith smacks his hands over his face, dragging them down with an exaggerated groan before turning a disappointed face to shiro. "I leave you alone for three hours. _Three fucking hours shiro_ and you get _married_ to a faerie?"

**Author's Note:**

> So? Who saw all my hints towards the ending? I tried to make it fun. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos fuel me! 
> 
> If you have a few bucks to spare please consider stopping off at my ko-fi under the same name as this. Thank you!


End file.
